Stitch meets the Waterslide
by RatsoRios aka RabidLeroy
Summary: A hot sunny day in Hawaii, a day at the waterpark, and an untold opportunity to ride the most popular waterslide attraction. Stitch is prepared to bend the rules, but someone... SOMEONE is prepared to take him for a ride!


I have written this story somewhere in September 2010 and decided to submit it here. And I'm sure you are familiar with one image in my homepage gallery, as well as the quote "Stupid sexy Flanders" - this makes the story even more enjoyable and smile-cracking. I hope you enjoy this oneshot! ;3

Note that the characters involved in this story - ©Disney

* * *

It was a warm summer in the Northern Hemisphere, and make that a warm one at best in Hawaii. Normally people would be flocking to the beach in this sort of weather for the sun and the surf, but there was also another option of spending a great summers day - a waterpark was established there, and right now, people were flocking there, especially the Pelekai family - Lilo, Nani, Jumba, Pleakely, and the alien experiments Stitch (wearing red and orange baggy boardshorts) and Angel (tank top and boardshorts in pink/purple colour scheme), all looking forward to having a great day there. Of course, there was some rules and expectations all were expected to follow, but Lilo decided to reassure the alien experiments, to help things a lot more easier...

"Stitch, I know you're excited," Lilo explained, "but Nani says it's important to be courteous to other people. You wouldn't want someone else to spoil an otherwise good day, would you, Stitch?"

"Naga, Lilo," Stitch replied, trying to stay as optimistic as possible. "I promise."

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Lilo explained to the blue-furred alien experiment. "You and Angel keep watch at the kid's pool. I'm sure you want to try out the water slides, but I'm afraid you can't swim, can you?"

"No I can't," Stitch moped, his ears flopped downwards. But of course, Lilo knew what was best for the two alien experiments.

"Now you two stay out of trouble," Lilo instructed, as she gave a great hug to the two alien experiments, before tagging along with the rest of the family. Only Stitch could wait with her pink-furred partner, a little disappointed, but at least not very lonely. Only Pleakely stayed behind to reassure the two (as he called them both) 'little monsters', and making sure that they both stay out of trouble.

"I know you want to go on the big-boy rides," Pleakely began to explain to the blue-furred alien experiment, "but we don't want you to be hurt. But if you're going on one, and you're in big trouble, just stay calm, keept your legs together, hold your breath and find dry land as soon as possible, got it!"

Stitch nodded, but he realised that Pleakely walked out on both of them after the one-on-one lecture regarding waterslide safety.

"You know, boojibu," Angel reassured her blue-furred mate, "I'm sure we'll spend some time together."

"I know, Angel," Stitch replied, a little happier, but still disappointed. "If it wasn't for ika-patooka Jumba, then I would have learnt to swim."

"Don't worry, Stitch," Angel reassured him, her left paw on his right shoulder, "At least we'll find something to do."

All of a sudden, Stitch's eyes lit up as he caught sight of one of the waterpark's most iconic attractions - a large coiling pipe leading to a large swimming pool, probably one noted to be one of the most adrenaline-inducing whitewater rides attracting large numbers of water park guests... Stitch wished that he would have the opportunity to hitch a ride on such a popular ride... but he felt a tug on the side of the ear... it was Angel, getting her partner's attention.

"Come on, boojibu," Angel instructed, trying to snap Stitch out of it. Stitch returned back to his disappointed self, as he walked by his pink-furred partner's side.

The alien experiment couple finally approached a designated part of the waterpark, currently occupied by tens of young children and their parents... it was a wading pool area, probably the only place on the waterpark map that was best suited for the alien experiment couple. Angel was already excited, but contrastively, Stitch was deeply humiliated, not to mention a little let down.

"Here we are, boojibu," Angel explained, and trying to cheer up her already disappointed blue-furred alien experiment partner. "The perfect spot - I'm sure you're going to enjoy it a lot. Aren't you boojibu?"

"Bleh," Stitch moaned, with a sigh of despair leaving his vocal cords. "I should have stayed in bed."

"Oh, Stitch," Angel began to motivate the disappointed blue-furred alien experiment. "You should smile once in a while. It's going to be only you, me and the other kids - they are all happy to see you..."

Stitch's hearing picked up an announcement coming from the signpost bearing what appeared to be megaphone speakers (the PA system) - it said something about the most popular waterpark attraction accepting interested riders, and curious enough, Stitch quickly snuck off from his partner's side. Angel could only stop and wait for a moment, before finally deciding to follow her blue-furred partner to try to intercept him.

The waterpark's most popular attraction - a great waterslide that started almost several feet above ground, taking on several twists and turns before ending up in a great big swimming pool - already began to attract huge crowd numbers. Of course, Stitch was a little short compared to all the people ahead of him in line - pre-teen and adolescent humans, to be exact. He could feel it in his joints that things would seriously go wrong, but he could feel it everywhere else that the ride was going to be so exciting.

I cannot wait to get on this ride, Stitch thought, whimpering out of fear and sheer excitement and euphoria. I can't wait to -

But all thoughts aside went out the window as he came across a height chart - the dreaded "You Must Be THIS Tall to Ride" sign, and Stitch was officially one inch below the ideal height, marked by a thick cyan blue line. Chicken-spitz! Stitch grumbled, as if all the goodness in life suddenly went out the window. How come all of those ika-patooka humans get to enjoy such rides and not me? He was about to weep into temper tantrums, but an elbow in the back startled him...

"YIPE!" Stitch did not expect this day to come, but it was his rival, 627, who had managed to creep up right behind Stitch. The presence of the copper-red furred lookalike almost scared the whimpering woozies out of Stitch. And not to mention... 627's fashion sense - a pair of tight black lycra-cross-spandex boardshorts, red stripes down each side, suited for waterslide riding. Stitch definitely did not want to offend 627's fashion sense...

"So, what do you think you're doing?" 627 intimidated, "mister one-inch-too-short furball testing the borders on a waterslide?"

"What?" Stitch gasped, as if realising that the copper-furred rival had just called him a short experiment. "I have heard many other cousins that are a bit shorter than I am, and I still have a heart for all of them."

"Yeah?" 627 reckoned, "Says who? The little girl who told you to stay away from this ride? I've got it completely under control. Thank doc that he gave me the power to swim, compered to YOU, heavyweight."

Heavyweight? Stitch thought, as he doublechecked his stomach, giving the odd pinch to separate a miniscule amount of flab from muscle. "They don't call me heavyweight for nothing!" Stitch growled back, this time turning his back on the copper-furrred alien experiment, and definitely his rear end (covered by the boardshorts, thankfully) emphasised to show 627 who's boss. "I have been through many more things more than I could carry them in a pair of boardshorts!"

Of course, 627 was particularly irritated by now. He flattened his stomach, to show off his six-pack abdominal muscles that defined his pure strength alone, and was ready to introduce him to a potential (uhm, metaphorical) weapon destined for the attraction. "I've got my paws on these pair of boardshorts..." (with his rear end for emphasis) "...lycra and spandex go hand in hand to create the ultimate pair, fit for the waterslide, and not just stays on during the ride... it feels like... NOTHING AT ALL!"

Stitch was already irked of how 627 belittled him, and even worse, made fun of his masculinity by (goodness forbid) the shorts. Already, Stitch wanted to spend his money on some mindbleach to get the image from his head... but the line already began to pick up, with 627 stealing Stitch's spot in line. Stitch sighed in despair, but he decided to pick up the pace and face the situation like a man. The moment the queue reached the begining of the steps leading to the very top platform, Stitch paused for a minute, took a deap breath, and began to climb the steps. Unfortunately, Angel was worried, almost close to weeping.

Don't worry, boojibu, Stitch reassured in his head, I'm going to make it out in one piece one way or another.

Finally, both alien experiments reached the platform, where the start of the waterslide pipeline was, quickly sucking up patron after patron. The sheer intake speed almost sent Stitch into shivers, but 627 decided to reassure the terrified blue-furred alien experiment.

"Don't worry, little squirt," 627 slyly 'reassured' Stitch, who was already shaking from head to toe all over. "I'm sure you're gonna have a wild ride." He snickered slyly, and almost immediately, he pushed Stitch over, tripping him at the same time, and with a somersault, Stitch entered the waterslide pipeline at high speed, and because of Stitch's agitated and frightened approach, he let out a frightened scream. 627 delighted to witness the demise of the blue-furred nuisance, as he emitted to himself a devious cackle...

Stitch was already sliding along the waterslide pipeline at high speed, so much so that he could feel the water almost burning off his backside (and in a sickly way, creep up in various areas that he was too frightened to pay attention to). Stitch was about to scream, but he decided to keep his calm in the face of danger...

"Okay, Stitch," the blue-furred alien experiment reassured to himself, "no time to panic. Just think what Pleakely would do in a situation like this..."

Stitch began to conjure up a mental image of Pleakely - from the time he gave the lecture regards to waterslide safety - telling Stitch what to do... "Remember, little mosnter, if you're in trouble, just -"

But things went from bad to shockingly bizarre, as Stitch began to conjure up a bizarre image of 627, with abs and all, and (goodness forbid) those tight shorts. "Hey heavyweight, feeling jealous yet?" the mental image of the copper-furred alien experiment began to taunt him. "These feel like you're wearing nothing at all..."

(he showed his rear end to further taunt Stitch once more...) "...Nothing at all..."

(and then to further traumatise Stitch further, 627's rear end was almost in his face...) "...NOTHING AT ALL!"

Almost immediately, the mental image disappeared from Stitch's head, leaving Stitch traumatised and even shocked by 627's efforts to taunt him with uber-tight shorts. "UGH!" Stitch grunted, with a slight dash of irritation to his voice, "Stupid macho-patooka 627!"

But before Stitch could attempt to calm down to face the sheer power of the waterslide, he imediately went out in a flash of bright light, and the inevitable happened... Stitch went into the stwimming pool with a splash, and thanks to all the excess weight in his bones, he sank to the pool's bottom surface. Fortunately, he held his breath, but he began to panic... never before did he expect to end up in the water after a few times! He flailed his arms, trying to reach for a potential way out of the swimming pool, and with his heavy weight and anxiety through the roof, Stitch had trouble trying to get out of the swimming pool. But he saw someone coming to his rescue... a human figure... was it...?

...it was Lilo and Angel, both who had worked together in carrying the alien experiment out of the swimming pool, and carried him to the first aid section of the waterpark. Stitch woke up to find all the family members surrounding him, concerned of Stitch's recovery. Angel was definitely worried, and Nani, the matriarch of the family, was definitely not impressed.

"Stitch, I know you want to have a good time," Nani began to explain, "but you could have been in big trouble. You could have drowned, Stitch."

Stitch stared back at Nani, and he could only respond with a few coughs and splutters to clear his throat and lungs off any water that could have crept in there. "I'm sorry, Nani," Stitch apologised, disappointed and confessing his sins, "I won't do that again."

"It's okay, little monster," Pleakely praised, giving Stitch a reassuring stroke behind the ear. "I'm sure there's something else you could do at the waterpark." Stitch nodded in response, responding with a pleased smile. Of course, the room fell silent when another alien experiment came into the first aid center, this time, carrying his shorts in his paws. His fur was all soggy and wet, so much so that he would definitely need to go through four towels to get him completely dry.

"Wait, how did experiment 6-2-7 enter waterpark premises?" Jumba hesitated, as if the presence of the copper-furred alien experiment was unexpected.

"I'm here to give Stitch a present," 627 explained, showing the lycra-cross-spandex shorts in his paws. "I'm sorry I made fun of you. As a present, please have my shorts on for size."

Of course, Stitch had an appropriate response after what 627 did to make fun of him, and even put him in danger. "Go jump in the pool and see how you like it!"


End file.
